


Missing In Action

by CWMaddy



Series: The Doppelgänger Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M., F/M, Hurt/No Comfort, confusion all around, doppelgangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm. Not. Stephen." Stephen told them, exasperation lacing his words.<br/>"What are you talking about? Of course you are! You're Stephen Jameson," John stressed the last two words, but Stephen still had a stony look in his eyes. He truly didn't know who Cara or John were.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>6 weeks after Stephen Jameson goes MIA, Cara and John find him wandering around in Central City. Or, is it possibly not Stephen at all? </p>
<p>[Formerly called Move on to Tomorrow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing In Action

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a oneshot I couldn't help but write because I have recently become obsessed with The Tomorrow People, and am totally pissed off that it was cancelled! I love The Flash, and Robbie Amell. So, can you really blame me for writing this? Also, this is part one of a series of oneshots that are not connected called "The Dopple Ganger Series". WARNING: itty-bitty feels that might cause you to hate me are ahead!

"Stephen!"

"Stephen!"

Cara and John were calling, trying to get the dark haired young man to stop walking.

It had been 6 weeks since they had last seen Stephen Jameson. Since anyone had seen him actually. One day, Stephen had been at the Tomorrow People's hide out, joking with Russell about nothing in particular. But then, Stephen's eyes rolled back into his head; he just collapsed. Right there, with no warning. He was asleep for hours, and in the midst of that, he teleported away unconsciously. No one had seen him since.

But now, here he was! Stephen Jameson was alive! In the middle of an alley late at night, in a place called Central City. They teleported, reappearing in front of him. Stephen stopped, a look of confusion and anger on his ash covered face. His hair was messy, his clothes were singed and had burn holes in them. 

"Where have you been?" Cara was absolutely livid. She was relieved that they had found him sure, but that was barely noticeable because she was so much more pissed off than in a rejoicing mood.

"I haven't been able to talk to you telepathically for weeks!" John put a hand on her shoulder, a sign telling her to calm down.

"Wh-what? Who are you?" Stephen asked, his voice sounded disoriented.

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Cara's expression one of horror and heartbreak.

"It's us. Cara and John. Stephen, where have you been? You just disappeared one day!" John explained.

Stephen looked frustrated, and tried to walk past the couple. They blocked his way though. Stephen made a circular motion with his head, in time with a small growl-like-noise; obviously he was annoyed.

"Move." He demanded.

"No," Cara replied confidently.

"You're coming home, Stephen,"

"I'm. Not. Stephen." Stephen told them, exasperation lacing his words.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! You're Stephen Jameson," John stressed the last two words, but Stephen still had a stony look in his eyes. He truly didn't know who Cara or John were.

"What happened to you?" Cara asked.

"Go away!" Possibly-not-Stephen demanded, pushing past the two.

"Wait!" John called, teleporting in front of him while Cara was behind.

"If you aren't Stephen, then who are you?"

Instead of answering, Stephen twitched. His head whipping every which way, his eyes darting all over. He clenched his fists, and his breathing picked up. He was muttering something incoherent, but John and Cara heard something about a "dire storm"?

"Hey, Stephen. What's wrong?" John inquired, cautiously stepping towards the man.

Now that he really looked, Stephen looked much older than he had the last time they'd seen him. Even if it had only been 6 weeks, Stephen didn't look 16 anymore. He looked to be in his mid-twenties actually. But how could that be? This was Stephen Jameson! It _had_ to be, right?

"Fire-fire-" Stephen stuttered as he continued to shake.

"What about a fire? Stephen talk to me!" Cara exclaimed desperately. Her and John were beyond worried by now. What really had happened to their Stephen?

"Firestorm." Stephen whispered.

He suddenly stopped shaking; going completely still. And then, his hands and head burst into flames. He positioned his palms to face the ground, and fire burst from them. He then promptly flew away without another word.

John and Cara stared up at the dark night sky in shock and terror. They now knew that whoever that had been, wasn't who they had originally thought. Not even close.

So who was he? What was he? And most important, where was Stephen Jameson?


End file.
